


Un, deux, trois

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: "Une fois c'est une erreur, deux fois une coïncidence et trois fois, une mauvaise habitude." Parfois, John embrassait Sherlock. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?





	Un, deux, trois

_Parfois, John embrassait Sherlock. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?_

**oOo**

La première fois, ça n'avait pas commencé comme un baiser.

Sherlock, cet idiot, s'était jeté dans la Tamise à la suite d'un suspect essayant de s'enfuir, et celui-ci avait pris l'avantage à cause du manteau de laine du détective rendu lourd par l'eau, qui l'avait gêné dans ses mouvements. Il lui avait maintenu la tête sous l'eau pendant de longues secondes avant que John ne soit assez proche pour commencer à lui tirer dessus. John avait ensuite maîtrisé le suspect quand celui-ci était sorti du fleuve – il lui avait tiré une balle dans la jambe, mais avait malheureusement raté l'artère fémorale – puis le médecin avait sauté à son tour pour repêcher son colocataire.

Quand il l'avait remonté, Sherlock ne respirait plus.

« Non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça. Je te l'interdis, Sherlock ! » cria presque John.

Il commença à faire du bouche-à-bouche à son ami, gardant à grand peine un rythme tranquille. Il fallait être calme pour faire ça et garder un rythme régulier, or la panique empêchait John de réfléchir.

Inspirer, se placer, souffler.

Inspirer, se placer, souffler.

Et soudain, alors que la bouche de John était autour de celle de Sherlock, celui-ci prit une inspiration. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de John, et ils restèrent immobile tous les deux, attendant… Quelque chose, mais aucun n'aurait été capable de dire quoi. Ils étaient juste là, les yeux dans les yeux.

Machinalement, John referma la bouche en redressant un peu la tête et arrêta de pincer le nez du détective, et ils se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres. Rien ne bougeait plus, même le monde semblait immobile autour d'eux.

Juste Sherlock et John les yeux dans les yeux et lèvres contre lèvres, leurs respirations caressant la joue de l'autre.

Et soudain, la bouche de Sherlock bougea contre la sienne. Il avança la langue et caressa l'arc de cupidon de John avec, et le docteur ferma à demi les yeux de plaisir. Et…

« Sherlock, John ! » résonna la voix de Lestrade depuis l'entrée du quai.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants. John se releva le plus rapidement possible, regardant partout sauf en direction son colocataire, toujours allongé au sol. Finalement, les joues rouges, il se dirigea vers le criminel qui était toujours au bord de la Tamise, et qui avait besoin d'une aide médicale.

Il s'était pris une balle dans la jambe après tout.

**oOo**

_Sherlock n'évoqua jamais ce moment, et John classa ce baiser comme étant un accident._

_Juste une erreur._

**oOo**

Il y eut plusieurs deuxièmes baisers, mais John pouvait parfois être de très mauvaise foi : ils avaient tous eu lieu dans les mêmes conditions, alors autant les compter comme un seul.

Le soir où le premier de ces deuxièmes baisers eut lieu, John avait bu. Pas assez pour être soûl, il le savait, mais il préférait se dire ça. C'était plus simple, pour Sherlock comme pour lui. Et après tout, la famille de John avait un passif avec l'alcool. Peut-être était-il réellement soûl en fait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'il se levait pour aller se coucher ce soir-là, John trébucha sur une pile de rapports d'affaires non-résolues qu'avait laissés traîner Sherlock, et tomba sur son colocataire assis dans son fauteuil.

A croire que le destin le faisait exprès.

Il se tenait donc en équilibre au-dessus du corps de Sherlock, seulement appuyé sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, ils s'embrassaient. Cette fois, ils ne restèrent pas immobiles, et les lèvres commencèrent une danse vieille comme le monde. Il y eut même un peu de langue, mais rien ne passa la barrière des lèvres. Ni cette fois, ni les autres.

Ils n'en parlaient toujours pas, jamais. Mais quand il voulait que ça arrive, alors John buvait un peu d'alcool, et en allant se coucher il passait par la case « lèvres de Sherlock ». Parce que John avait une grande quantité de mauvaise foi, mais pas assez pour croire que s'embrasser autant ne signifiait rien. Il avait fait une grosse introspection sur lui-même, et fini par admettre qu'il désirait ces baisers.

Il n'était pas gay, mais il désirait vraiment Sherlock.

Le problème, c'était que Sherlock avait une réserve de mauvaise foi bien plus grande que la sienne. Et il déployait beaucoup d'efforts pour éviter les tentatives de John d'en parler.

**oOo**

_Ils avaient dépassé le stade de la coïncidence depuis longtemps…_

**oOo**

« Il y a une phrase qui dit «  _1 fois c'est une erreur, 2 fois une coïncidence et 3 fois, une mauvaise habitude. »_ murmura John un soir, juste après un de leurs baisers.

\- Et bien disons que des coïncidences se produisent souvent. » dit Sherlock.

Il sembla soudain à John que son cœur pesait plus lourd dans sa poitrine, mais il n'en montra rien et quitta la pièce.

**oOo**

…  _Mais John était prêt à faire semblant d'y être encore, si cela lui permettait de continuer encore un peu._

**oOo**

Cette situation dura trois mois.

Tout était absolument normal entre eux, et en même temps rien ne l'était. Un entre-deux, une danse complexe sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide, avec sous leurs pieds l'inconnu.

Et un jour, John décida de sauter. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussa à le faire, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Trop dur pour lui, trop incertain pour eux. S'il y avait une chose que John avait en commun avec Sherlock, c'était qu'il détestait les incertitudes.

Ce soir-là, il ne but pas. Quand Sherlock s'assit dans son fauteuil, John se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé et l'embrassa.

Sa langue alla explorer la bouche de son colocataire pour la première fois.

Ce baiser fut bien plus passionné que tous ceux l'ayant précédé. John sentit ses jambes le lâcher, et il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Sherlock, rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Il glissa une main dans les boucles noires du détective, l'autre allant se placer sur le côté de sa nuque pâle, son pouce posé juste sur l'artère, qui palpitait à un rythme très rapide sous la peau. Sherlock posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond en retour, le rapprochant encore plus.

Leurs érections se rencontrèrent.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent, haletant. Les yeux fermés, John posa son front contre celui de Sherlock.

« John… murmura Sherlock.

\- Je t'aime, le coupa John avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sherlock, s'il te plaît… »

Il ne réussit pas à en dire plus, mais il savait que Sherlock avait compris la question.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant, Sherlock hocha finalement la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, alors qu'il se relevait pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

**oOo**

_John embrassait maintenant Sherlock quand il le voulait, et c'était tout sauf une mauvaise habitude._

_C'était une très, très bonne habitude._

**oOo**

Les choses ne changèrent pas tant que cela après cette soirée.

John embrassait Sherlock quand il le voulait. Parfois ils se tenaient la main, mais rarement. Ils dormaient ensemble les rares fois où Sherlock consentait à se laisser aller au sommeil. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler sur les morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo, et à rire de manière indécente sur les scènes de crimes.

Ils couchaient ensemble régulièrement, mais jamais pendant une enquête. Sherlock ne lui dit jamais « Je t'aime » mais John ne l'attendait pas non plus. Parfois John l'appelait « Amour », mais seulement dans l'intimité de leur appartement.

Ça allait à John.

C'était parfait.

**oOo**

_Souvent, John embrassait Sherlock. Et ça voulait dire beaucoup._

_Ça voulait dire « je t'aime »._


End file.
